


A Helping Hand

by raspberrymocha



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Face-Sitting, Gladio is mentioned in like one sentence, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Promnis, Minor Promptio, Multi, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Omega Prompto Argentum, Oral Sex, Sex Tapes, Totally platonic dick touching, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberrymocha/pseuds/raspberrymocha
Summary: Noctis is forbidden from sleeping with his alpha until they are married. Luckily, the rules say nothing about omegas, and Prompto’s willing to help out.





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got something done, and it only took FFXIV going down for maintenance to get my butt in gear. Look at me, though, branching out and writing something that isn’t (entirely) IgNoct.

As both a prince and an omega, there are rules that Noctis must follow. That means no slouching, no slurping, and that everything between him and any suitors must be kept strictly PG. Which in turn means that he and Ignis haven’t gotten any further than holding hands. Above the table, where everyone can make sure that they won’t wander.

Now, ordinarily, Noctis would say “fuck it”, drag his alpha into the nearest empty room and ride him into oblivion. It’s not the 600’s anymore, after all, and it’s no one’s business but his own what he’s doing and with whom. He doesn’t care if a bunch of crusty old guys think he’s a slut for doing the exact same thing every omega his age is doing.

But Ignis does care. He’s always cared too much about things like decorum, but in this case, Noctis sees where he’s coming from. Most of the Citadel is not pleased by Noctis’s decision to mate with a servant – as though that’s all Ignis is – but they can’t outright forbid it. Not until Ignis steps out line, anyway, and sticking his dick in Noctis before they’re married would definitely be stepping out of line.

So, they make do. In public, they hold hands and exchange brief kisses. At home, they maintain a less respectable distance, curling up on the couch together and maybe even kiss for longer than 10 whole seconds.

Ignis spends his ruts all alone, and comes out of them looking wholly unaffected and put together. Noctis would almost buy it, if it weren’t for the week or so beforehand, where Ignis’s gaze will rake over his body, an almost animalistic hunger in his eyes, and the scent of _alpha_ suffocating them both. Then, Ignis will excuse himself, and Noctis will pretend not to know that he’s jacking off in the bathroom, and that he can’t see the shape of Ignis’s still-inflated knot through his pants.

Noctis, on the other hand, goes through his heats with Prompto. After all, he’s only forbidden from sexual contact with alphas and betas. There’s nothing about fooling around with another omega, since these rules only exist to make sure he doesn’t get pregnant outside of wedlock (or so they say). In that regard, Noctis is fortunate that Ignis is so understanding. He and Prompto have been helping each other through heats pretty much as long as they’ve had heats, but he assumed that would stop once he and Ignis had begun their romantic relationship. Ignis, however, never begrudged the time he spent with Prompto.

“There’s no reason both of us should be miserable.” He’d said, because while it was true that Noctis was allowed some degree of help through his heats, Ignis did not afford himself the same luxury. He worried that if word got out that he took anyone, even another alpha, to his bed during a rut, he would be deemed unworthy to marry the prince. Or some nonsense like that.

Noctis isn’t in heat, which means he technically isn’t supposed to be using Prompto right now. He is, however, horny enough not to care, and it’s all Ignis’s fault, as usual. He’s on the cusp of a rut, as evidenced by his usually subtle alpha musk threatening to suffocate Noctis – which means that he’s feeling bolder. They’d spent a good portion of the afternoon on Noctis’s couch, wrapped up in each other.

For a whole minute, he thought that might be it, that Ignis might give in and _finally_ knot him, but then the alpha had seemed to remember himself. He made some flimsy excuses about work and dashed out the apartment, erection and all. Noctis had sulked for all of ten seconds before firing off two text messages – one admonishing Ignis for leaving him like this, wet and wanting. The other, he sent to Prompto, a simple “wanna hang out tonight?” It was innocent enough, but Prompto must have read between the lines, since he went straight to the bedroom and started undressing.

Which brings Noctis to his current situation, on the bed, with his knees on either side of Prompto’s face while the other omega eats him out like a champ. They’ve done this enough that he knows just the right way to drive Noctis crazy. Still, he can’t resist grunting out little encouragements as he grinds down against Prompto’s tongue.

It had been awkward at first, while they tried to figure out each other’s bodies. They have all the same parts, sure, but that didn’t exactly make things easy. Noctis isn’t looking forward to doing that all over again with Ignis, but he’s sure it will all be worth it in the end. Prompto, who had some sort of on-and-off thing with Gladio says knots are overrated, but he’d at least like the chance to find out for himself.

“Fuck yeah, just like that.”

“Wow, Iggy got you really worked up, huh?” Prompto says, and he can feel the warm breath of it against his lips.

“Less talking, more tongue.” Noct grumbles, But there’s no real force behind it.

“As you command, Your Highness.” The title is said with all the sarcasm of someone who isn’t addressing an actual prince. “Still, it’s too bad he’s not here.”

“What?” That has Noctis looking down, a deep frown on his face.

“I’m just saying. Isn’t this, like, the ultimate alpha fantasy or something? Watching two omegas play with each other.”

Noctis wants to say that Ignis isn’t that kind of alpha, but the words die on his tongue. He’s not sure what kind of alpha Ignis is, not when it comes to sex, anyway. The advisor is unsurprisingly tight-lipped about these things, without even any flirty text messages about “all the things he’d like to do to Noctis”, or some shit like that. Maybe he really is into some weird kinky shit, and Noctis just doesn’t know about it. (He’d like to know about it, though.)

Prompto must take his silence to mean that the conversation is over, because he ducks his head to get back to work, until Noctis pushes him back down.

“Wait. I have an idea.”

* * *

Ignis is knee-deep in bodily fluids and his own misery. His cock is an angry purple, knot still inflated despite coming recently. He can’t get the image of Noct out of his mind, face flushed and lips swollen, looking oh-so-inviting. Nor can he forget the smell of fresh omega slick, though that might have something to do with the shirt he has his face buried in.

It had taken every ounce of his willpower to walk away from Noct, to do the responsible thing. Even as he’d thought that it wouldn’t really matter. That they were going to be married soon, and no one had to know anyway. He’d still launched himself from Noctis’s warm, welcoming arms to spend his rut cold and alone.

He’s contemplating whether or not to bother jerking off again when his phone buzzes. The thought that it might be Noctis – in danger, or even simply checking up on him – has his arm reaching for the phone before he even gives it permission to. It isn’t Noct, though. Prompto’s sent him a video with a plain black thumbnail.

Ignis doesn’t know what to make of that. It isn’t exactly usual for Prompto to send him anything. It isn’t that they aren’t friendly. There’s just a certain degree of awkwardness between them, considering Prompto is sleeping with his mate - an act that Ignis has only kind of begrudgingly agreed to. He wants Noct to be taken care of, he’d just rather do it himself.

Still, he doesn’t think Prompto would send him anything unsavory. More than likely, the video got sent to Ignis by mistake. He opens it, anyway, just in case.

At first, he can’t see anything, though he can hear some kind of shuffling. Then it clears up, and he realizes he’s looking into Noctis’s bedroom. He recognizes everything, from the little desk in the corner to the clothes haphazardly thrown across the floor.

“Prom,” Noctis huffs. “Hurry up.”

“Hang on. I got make sure it looks right.” The camera – probably Prompto’s phone moves around as he attempts to set it up.

Why he’s doing this isn’t clear, until the bed comes into view. Laying there is a very naked and very aroused prince. Prompto’s smart enough to keep his face out of view, but Ignis knows it’s him. He can see just about everything else from this angle, all the things he’s forbidden to see. Noct’s neck, covered in little marks. His nipples, pink and stiff and practically demanding to be pinched. His cock, hard and leaking. And, perhaps most importantly, his pussy, all red and dripping with slick.

Suddenly the decision about whether or not to jerk off is entirely out of his hands (figuratively speaking, of course.)

“I’m sure it’s fine. Just hurry up and get over here.”

“Alright, alright.”

After a moment, Prompto moves into the frame, every inch of pale, freckled skin on display. He climbs on top of Noctis, straddling his hips and blocking most of the view. Ignis finds that he doesn’t mind, though, not when they begin to move against each other. He’s totally enraptured by their intertwined legs, the gasps and moans they make, and the way their cunts just about touch.

“Prom,” Noctis says, rough and breathy in a way that Ignis has never heard before. “Fuck me already.”

“Should you really be saying my name in the porn we’re making for your boyfriend?”

“Well, I’m not gonna call you ‘Ignis’. That would be weird. And I really think you’re missing the point here.”

Ignis agrees with that statement on just about every level, but mostly the last one.

“Right.”

They shuffle around, limbs tangling and untangling, until Prompto manages to get Noctis in his hands and knees. Ignis reaches out to his phone, as though he can slip his hand through feel that perky little ass under his fingertips. Then he remembers himself, and pulls back. Prompto, however, doesn’t have the same problem. A whine tears itself out of Ignis’s throat as he begins to knead the soft flesh.

“You ready, Noct?” He says, positioning his cock in front of the other omega’s entrance. It’s quite a bit smaller than Ignis’s own, and lacks a knot. Secretly, he can’t help but take pleasure in that fact - some feral part of his brain insisting that Prompto can’t really please his mate, not the way he can.

“ _Yes_.” Noct groans anyway, like he’s never wanted anything more in his life.

Prompto slides inside in one quick movement, the flesh around him giving no resistance. Then, without pausing to let Noctis adjust, he pulls out and slams back in. Noctis isn’t complaining, though, instead babbling out encouragement as the blonde pounds into him over and over again.

“Yes, yes, _yes_.” He all but screams. “Don’t stop.”

Prompto doesn’t, but he does change up the angle in a way that has Noctis wailing in pleasure. Ignis watches, transfixed as his cock slides in and out of Noctis’s quivering pussy. Above this, Prompto’s own pussy looks horribly neglected, slick dripping down to mingle with Noct’s before staining the bedsheets beneath them. This seems like a great shame to Ignis.

“Fuck,” Prompto groans on screen. “I’m close.”

“Already?”

“Shut up. Like you’re any better.” The thought of Noctis fucking Prompto instead momentarily derails Ignis’s train of thought. “You just feel so good. I’ll make it up to you later.”

“You better.”

They shift a little, and though Ignis can’t see, he’s sure one of them is playing with Noctis’s cock. He tries to match the strokes of his own dick to their rhythm, but it’s messy, uncoordinated, and unpredictable. Even more so as they work toward their climax. He can hear their voices rising, pleas becoming more desperate as their movements become more and more frantic.

“Noct!” Prompto cries out, back arching and hips stilling. He whimpers through his orgasm as his body trembles.

A wave of jealousy washes over Ignis at the realization that Prompto is allowed to come inside his mate, while he is not. It’s short-lived, however, because in the next moment, Noctis gives a sweet cry of his own – not Prompto’s name, thankfully, but not Ignis’s, either. His body stills as slick gushes out of him with such force that Prompto is almost expelled.

“Shit, shit, shit.” He mumbles as he comes down.

The two of them stay like that for a moment, trying to catch their breaths, until Prompto finally rolls off of Noctis and onto the other side of his king-sized bed. Ignis’s view is filled with Noct’s ass and his fucked-open cunt, dripping with come and a combination of their slick. It’s that sight that finally sends him over the edge, knot swelling under his fingertips as come splatters across his stomach.

In the video, Noctis and Prompto settle against each other, looking completely blissed out. Noctis mumbles something about turning the camera off, but Ignis is only vaguely aware of that as he comes down from his own high.

His phone buzzes again, and he reaches out for it with his one clean hand.

 _How_ _did_ _you_ _like_ _the_ _show?_ Noctis asks.

There are many things Ignis should say to that. He should scold the prince for his recklessness, tell him never to do something like that again. But he can’t bring himself to type any of that. Later, he’ll probably blame the rut for his actions, flimsy as that excuse is.

Instead of answering with words, he raises his phone and takes a photograph, making sure to get his still-inflated knot and come covered chest in it. Then, he sends it to Noctis.

 _Glad_ _you_ _liked_ _it_ , the prince replies with a laughing emoji. _You_ _should_ _join_ _us_ _next_ _time._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @raspberryxmocha for fic previews and general ramblings.


End file.
